Gotta Love Hate
by Sol V
Summary: It takes a tragic accident for Kira to realize her true feelings.
1. Pure Fury

Winter Butterflies

Just two days before Reefside High School's winter formal, and Kira was in no hurry to find a date. Although Conner and Ethan were scrambling like mad to find dates, she didn't really want to go. It would be fun to dance around with friends without a date anyway. Right? Kira fell back onto her bed, her closet wide open. She'd never be ready in time. She still had to get her hair done, and a new dress...It wasn't as though Kira wanted to have anything done, but her mom insisted on it. Kira wanted to tell her mom that she didn't have a date nor did she want to, but her mother rarely had anything to do with Kira anymore so she just kept quiet. Besides, when it came time for the formal she could just tell Conner to swing by and pick her up to make it seem like they were going together. "Kira honey, are you ready to go to the mall yet?" Kira sighed heavily as she stood up from the bed, dirty blond hair falling into her eyes. "Yeah..."

As if by a miracle when Kira and her mother entered the mall, Tommy called. Not with the dino gem, but with his cell phone which was just as good right now to Kira. "Oh honey, just call them back later." Kira's mom encouraged her, but Kira told her it was one of her teacher's calling her about an extra credit project, which her mother bought. Kira walked away from her mother, about ten feet as to have some privacy, and picked up Tommy's call. "Hello?" Kira whispered into the phone. "What are you whispering for?" Tommy asked, his voice hinting that he was laughing a little. "Oh...shut up. Its my mom, I don't want her to know I'm talking to you about...Well, what are we talking about?" Tommy laughed some more and finally gave his reason which was nothing more than: "I just wanted to check on you. I was going to ask if you wanted to do something, I guess thats out of the question now, huh?" Kira rolled her eyes and looked over at her mom. "Maybe you can come to the mall real quick? I don't think I can stand having my mom around me for an hour straight without someone else." Tommy gave a soft chuckle, and agreed to meet her at the dressing store in about fifteen minutes. Knowing that Tommy would be with her soon made Kira relax, so she had no problem following her mom into the store even when she was being a little rude about it.

As Kira and her mother looked over different white dresses she looked anxiously towards the entrance, waiting for Tommy. After ten minute Kira decided to just try and keep her mind off of his arrival so that it would come sooner...or so she hoped. It didn't though. Tommy was there five minutes later, coming in as silent as an expert ninja. Kira's mother held a dress in between her hands, the blue fabric accompanied with white snow flakes around the hem of the dress. "What do you think of this Kira?" Kira rolled her deadly gaze to the dress. Before she could make any rude remark Tommy came up from behind them both, a dress of his own in his hand. "Excuse me Mrs., but I think she would look much better in this." Tommy extended his arms to Kira, who took the bright yellow and white dress with a smile. "Thank you, sir, but I don't think my daughter her would like it very much." She turned to Kira who shook her head. "No mom, I like it...Just let me try it on." Kira's mother sighed in annoyance with Kira, but decided to let her have her way. At least she was actually going to wear a dress this time.

While Kira was busy trying the dress on Tommy had began to look around at the small selection of men's suits the store had. He found one that was particularly good looking. Equipped with a yellow silk handkerchief and matching tie the suit fit Tommy perfectly. After trying it on himself Tommy was second guessing himself when Kira came over in her dress. "Well Mr. Oliver you look dashing." Kira gave his sides a small poke which made Tommy laugh lightly. "Thank you Mrs. Ford. You don't look to bad yourself." Kira smirked and posed in the mirror beside Tommy. "I do try my best." She whispered in a slightly deeper voice as if she were a movie star on the red carpet. Tommy turned to her, giving her a small bow. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Ford?" Kira took Tommy's hand lightly with a smile and they began slowly dancing together in the back of the store. After the pretend song ended Tommy backed away laughing. "Why, you're quite the dancer." Kira's mom appeared in front of the two, a small smile on her slightly aged face. "So Kira, is this the young man that will be taking you to the dance?" Although the question was directed to Kira she faced Tommy, who decided to answer. "Why yes, I am. Tommy Oliver, nice to meet you Mrs. Ford." Tommy extended his hand which she shook softly. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Oliver. So, may I ask you how to and Kira met?" Tommy smiled at the question and stood by Kira who wrapped her arm around his waist lightly as her other hand gently rubbed his chest. "Tommy and I met on the first day of school in science class. He looked at me and I looked at him and it was magic from then on." Kira stood on her tip-toes and placed a soft kiss on Tommy's cheek. Kira's mother rolled her eyes and laughed. "Good heavens Kira, it seems like you're in love with this young man!"

That night Kira flaunted around the house in the yellow dress with black trim at the very bottom. Although her mother wasn't to thrilled with the color, she did have to admit that Kira looked good in it and her date looked marvelous. "So Kira, care to tell me more about this Tommy fellow?" She asked as Kira pranced around the living room with a smile. The dreaded question melted Kira's smile away. "You'll have plenty of time to interrogate him yourself before the dance." Kira's mother smiled happily as she leaned back in the couch and resumed watching the television. Before Kira had the chance to run off into her room she asked one more question. "Do you love him, Kira?" The question took Kira by surprise, causing her to wait a few minutes before she answered. "...Well, yeah, I think I do." Kira blushed at her own answer and skipped off before her mom had the chance to ask her anything else embarrassing.

After debating with herself Kira picked up the phone and called Tommy immediately. "Hello?" The groggy response on the phone let Kira know either Tommy was asleep, or he was getting their. "Oh, did I wake you Tommy?" Tommy yawned slightly before responding with a small no. "So, whats up?" Kira hesitated for a moment before she finally responded. "Well, since my mom brought you up she won't stop talking about you. I want to break it to her that we're not going together but I don't know how to...So, do you have any ideas?" Kira bit her lip gently, waiting for his idea. "Hm, what are you talking about Kira?" Tommy asked confused. "Well, when you announced that we were going to the Winter Formal together. What do you think I should tell my mom? I need some way to tell her that were not really going together." Tommy laughed lightly at her. He seemed to do that a lot over the phone. "We're really going together Kira, so you don't have to tell her anything." Kira almost dropped the phone in shock. "What are you talking about? We can't go together, you're my teacher. Besides, I don't think you'd want to go with me, I can't really dance." Tommy laughed again. "Don't worry, we'll dance a couple of times and nobody will care. As for your dancing, you're right, you can't dance, but thats okay. It'll be dark so I don't think many people will notice. As long as you don't bump into anyone with those wild moves of course." Kira laughed at herself, knowing Tommy was just joking about her dancing. Who was he trying to fool? Kira could dance way better than him. "All right, so I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" "Yeah." "Bye then Dr. O." "Bye." After thinking about what Tommy had said Kira had no trouble falling asleep, especially in the soft new dress.


	2. A Helping Hand

That night Kira was busy rummaging through different files on her computer when the yellow dino gem began to gleam brightly. "Stupid..." She muttered to herself as she finally found the file of Tommy. She had different pictures of him, a few songs, and one video of him all in one file. Her hazel eyes slowly ran over the icon of the video before she finally pushed play. It was of herself and him working on the dino lab after they had both finished messing around in their. Papers were scattered as well as everything else. Kira had been bored with her homework so she started to poke Dr. O's sides softly before he chased her around the lab, which started a game of tag. Maybe she could forgive him after all...They were friends. He wasn't to blame, she could have said no to becoming a Ranger, but she wanted to...she wanted to help. The dino gem gleamed again and Kira looked down. "No. It is his fault." Kira stopped the video and began to look over the images of him on the computer. Most were of him and her hugging or just being goofy together. It was sweet. Kira's eyes drifted down the the gem. Conner and Ethan must have gotten rid of whatever the problem was all ready. She sighed and lied her head down on the desk. Why was life so hard? If only she had never met him...If only they would have just stayed separate, Kira wouldn't be hurting so much. She couldn't stand loving him so much and not having him feel the same way...A tear slowly slid down her left cheek.

The morning light shone into Kira's eyes. Somehow she had managed to fall asleep at her computer, the rough lines decoration her face proof of this. After taking a moment to stretch a little Kira turned her phone, which was no vibrating violently on her desk. "Hello?" Kira whispered into the phone, a small yawn escaping her lips. "Kira, where have you been!?" Ethan's excited voice screamed into her ear. "We've been trying to reach you all night!" Kira sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Whats wrong Ethan?" She asked, hoping that he would actually calm down enough to tell her what was going on. "Dr. O is in the hospital! Just come here as soon as you can, he's hurt really badly." Kira hung up the phone and in a mad dash, made her way to the hospital.

Kira almost collided with Ethan and Conner by the way she ran into the hospital, an upset look on her face."Where is he?" She asked frantically as Ethan tried to sit her down. "He's in his room, asleep right now. We can't see him for another fifteen minutes though." Conner stood up, bags under his eyes hinting that he hadn't slept yet. "I'm going to get some food. You guys want anything?" Both Kira and Ethan shook their heads before Conner departed slowly. "What happened to him Ethan?" Kira asked as she looked at Ethan dead in the eyes. "He said he was going to your house last night to check on you. Before he hung up there was this loud crashing sound, and then the phone just went dead. The nurses said that Dr. O had been in a car crash. Another driver had past out at the wheel and swerved right in front of Dr. O's car. He barely managed to swerve around him before he crashed into a tree." Ethan looked down. "His injuries are pretty serious Kira, he may not make it." Kira turned away, the tears running down her cheeks rapidly. All of this because of her? Kira could have killed herself. When she began to sob Ethan and Conner both hugged her tightly before she stood up. "I have to see him, alone." Kira began to wipe away the tears from her face as she made her way down the white halls, her mind set on seeing Dr. O. Luckily a nurse appeared in front of her and directed her in the right direction.

Slowly Kira entered Tommy's room. He had a tube sticking from his arm, and a breathing machine attached to his mouth; steam fogging up the blue tube. Kira put a hand to her mouth and began to cry again as she watched Dr. O's chest rise and fall in the blue and white gown. Because of her he was hurt now. All because of her. She fell next to his bed, her head bent as more tears fled their way from her dark brown eyes. Clenching her fist tightly Kira slowly picked herself of the ground and extended a hand to Tommy's. "Dr. Oliver I'm so sorry..." Feeling another warm hand touch his, Tommy slowly opened his eyes. "Don't be." Tommy managed out in a faint voice, his hand gripping her's softly. "Dr. O?" Kira leaned down quickly and hugged him tightly, awaiting Tommy to yell at her. Anything, even his anger, would be better than her beating herself over the accident. "Kira, its good to see you..." Tommy gave a small cough and smirked. "Sorry I can't hug you back...sort of tied up at the moment." Tommy gestured to the needle in his arm with a smile. Kira gave a small laugh and pulled a gray chair beside her up to the bed. "Do you need anything Dr. O?" Tommy looked away, his eyes focused on the door before he turned back to her. "Kira, why were you so upset with me?" Kira turned her eyes away. What was she supposed to say? That she loved Tommy and never wanted this to happen? That she was just mad at herself for becoming stupid enough to fall in love with her teacher? More tears began their way down to her chin, only to be wiped away softly by Tommy. "Do you hate me?" Kira turned to Tommy, her eyes wild. "Never! I-..I love you!" Kira grabbed his hand softly and held onto it tightly. She needed something to hold onto as she fell down the dark pit known as love. It was never a fun journey, but most of the time the end was fantastic. "I was blaming you for...for my bad relationships, but I'm the only one to blame. Ever since we met...I, I've fallen in love with you Dr. O." Tommy smiled and turned to the door as Conner and Ethan entered happily. "Hey Dr. O!" Ethan smiled brightly, giving Tommy a tight hug. Conner watched with a smile as he looked over Dr. O's numerous injuries. "How are you?" Tommy straightened up slightly in the bed, which obviously put him in pain. "Ah, I've been better but...I'll make it." Ethan smiled and hit the side of the bed lightly. "Of course you will, you're a Ranger." Conner smirked slyly. "The oldest Ranger alive." Everyone shared a small laugh as they heard the tale from Tommy. Kira was the only one who began to get further and further away. How could she let this happen to him?

Tommy's recovery, which Kira was thankful for, was a quick one. The injuries healed up faster then anyone thought, and they had looked quite nice too. The bruises got smaller, as did the lacerations covering his arms, chest, back, and right leg. Tommy still needed to be taken care of though...to an extent. Sometimes in the morning his back would cramp up, and he would need help getting out of bed and downstairs. Sometimes his right leg would get tense and it needed to be heated and massaged. He also couldn't cook for himself...Not that the accident had caused that, he couldn't really cook to begin with. Kira took everything in stride though. She had no problem waking up extra early in the mornings to get Dr. O ready, and even driving him to school with her. Often Kira would end up staying the night as she waited well into midnight for Tommy to fall asleep. She didn't mind that at all, it made her feel important, and because she lived on her own now nobody else minded. Neither one of them had mentioned Kira's confession until one month later when Tommy was fully healed and back to fighting evil.

Kira's dino gem burned brightly, signaling that Tommy needed her quickly. She was there in just two minutes, her heart racing. Fearing the worst she entered Tommy's dark house with the spare key she had been given after he had gotten out of the hospital. "Dr. O?" Kira slowly entered, turning on the lights as she went into the living room. "Hellooo?" Kira noticed a small flicker of lights coming from outside in his backyard, so she slowly made her way out there. After sliding the glass door open Kira stepped outside, the warm night air blowing through her hair. "Tommy?" Tommy stood looking at the moon. For reasons unknown to Kira he was dressed in a nice looking suit, with a few candles around a large black blanket on the grass. "Whats going on Dr. O?" Tommy turned to her with a smile. "Please Kira, sit down." Kira looked around slowly before placing herself in the center of the blanket. As she waited for Tommy to explain things she gave the blanket a soft rub. It felt nice and smooth against her skin. Tommy walked over to Kira, instantly bringing himself to one knee. "Kira. You've been with me since I've gotten hurt. Taking care of me, making me laugh, cheering me up when I didn't think there was any hope. You were the main reason I kept trying. That day in the hospital was the best day of my entire life. At first I didn't think you would ever feel the same way, so I tried to ignore the feelings for you. It didn't work. Each time you smiled, or blushed, or simply stood in front of me, I realized again and again why I loved you. You make my world complete, Kira. When I was hurt you would always be the first person I'd see in the morning, and the last at night. Now that I'm healed, I don't want that to stop. So," Tommy pulled out a small black box from his jacket and opened it up slowly. Kira peered inside of the box and saw a slightly large yellow diamond reflecting the moonlight and the candles around them. "Kira Ann Ford, will you allow me the pleasure of being with you forever by marrying me?" Kira touched her hands to her face in awe. Finally, her dream day was coming true. She nodded excitedly as her hand was gently grasped by Tommy, the cool metal ring touching her finger softly. They both hugged each other tightly before Kira placed a soft kiss onto Tommy's lips. Tommy gently pressed her down on the blanket, his lips trailing kisses from her forehead to her neck. Kira smiled up at the moon as she felt his lips caress her neck softly. Everything was perfect.


End file.
